The present invention relates to a novel human gene encoding a polypeptide expressed in prostate tissue. More specifically, the present invention relates to a polynucleotide encoding a novel human polypeptide named Prostate Specific Secreted Protein, or xe2x80x9cPSSP.xe2x80x9d This invention also relates to PSSP polypeptides, as well as vectors, host cells, antibodies directed to PSSP polypeptides, and the recombinant methods for producing the same. Also provided are diagnostic methods for detecting disorders related to the urogenital system, and therapeutic methods for treating such disorders. The invention further relates to screening methods for identifying agonists and antagonists of PSSP activity.
The mechanisms involved in the development and maintenance of prostatic tissue are poorly understood. Although it has been recognized for years that normal development and continued expression in adults of the male secondary sexual phenotype is androgen-dependent, there is relatively little known about the genes on which androgens act or the downstream pathways that lead to development of differentiated tissue. As with prostate development, the fundamental mechanisms underlying prostate cancer also remain obscure. However, androgen regulation and the loss thereof plays a critical role. In both developing and mature prostate, the maintenance of prostate-specific cellular functions requires continuous stimulation by androgens; in prostate cancer tissue, the reciprocal loss of this cellular differentiation, which occurs during progression of the disease, is largely concomitant with a loss of androgen responsiveness by prostatic cells. Identifying the genes involved in either of these largely opposing processes, will likely lead to a greater understanding of the fundamental mechanisms involved in both.
Thus, there is a need for polypeptides involved in the development of the prostate and other urogenital tissues, since disturbances of such regulation may be involved in disorders relating to urogenital system. Therefore, there is a need for identification and characterization of such human polypeptides which can play a role in detecting, preventing, ameliorating or correcting such disorders.
The present invention relates to a novel polynucleotide and the encoded polypeptide of PSSP. Moreover, the present invention relates to vectors, host cells, antibodies, and recombinant methods for producing the polypeptides and polynucleotides. Also provided are diagnostic methods for detecting disorders relates to the polypeptides, and therapeutic methods for treating such disorders. The invention further relates to screening methods for identifying binding partners of PSSP.